


A Week of Riren

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... slight Kenny Ackerman/Eren Yeager...?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cookies, Ereri Week, I don't know, M/M, Riren Week, Sleepy Cuddles, but eren still trusts him of course, but still a shitty brat, considerate!Levi, eren is kinda mature, eren is... kinda mature, eren making rookie mistakes, fast paced, levi being doubted, levi saying embarassing stuff with a straight face, misleading chapter names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week is Riren week and I am too in love with this pairing so I'm joining in the celebration~</p><p>Every chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, taking in consideration the theme of that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren baked cookies for his commanding officer. Things didn't go as plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know this week is Riren week. So I made this in a hurry... like... in 1 hour... hope it's not too bad. XD
> 
> I promise I'll do better tomorrow.

"You made cookies, Eren?" Armin asked as he eyed the plate filled with small cookies currently on the table. Behind him, Mikasa was eyeing the cookies hungrily, more from the fact that they were made by Eren rather than the fact that they were cookies.

Eren nodded as he replied with a grin, "Miss Hange managed to get me the ingredients. These are for you guys. Dig in."

Mikasa didn't need to be told twice, grabbing one piece and immediately popping it in her mouth. Armin smiled and said, "Thanks, Eren."

Armin took a piece and bit a huge portion. He began to chew but stopped and looked at Mikasa. The black haired woman was staring at the cookies with a very serious expression. She slowly reached out for another cookie but Armin grabbed her wrist and shook his head. He gulped and turned to look at Eren before heasked, "Eren... did you... check if what you put is sugar and not salt?"

Eren stared at Armin for a moment before he asked, "You're kidding me, right? There's no way I would make such a stupid mistake-"

Armin grabbed a piece and pushed it into Eren's open mouth. Eren didn't have a choice but to eat the cookie, his face becoming paler as time passes by. Eren finally gulped and all he could do was let out a surprised "shit."

Mikasa immediately took another piece and tried to console Eren, "Don't worry, Eren. I'll eat all of them! I won't let your hard work go to waste!"

"Fuck!" Eren didn't even hear Mikasa, remembering another person he had given a batch of cookies earlier that day. He pushed the plate towards Armin and turned around, running as fast as he could to the man's office as he shouted, "I'm so sorry, Corporal!!!"

His two childhood friends could only watch as Eren dashed off. Armin chuckled and shook his head as he said, "Come on, Mikasa, I'll help you finish off these god-awful cookies."

Mikasa nodded, annoyed that the shortie got Eren's attention once more but knew that there was nothing else she could do.

 

 

Eren barged into Levi's office without knocking, causing the older man to glare at him as he hissed, "This better be important enough to warrant the lack of manner, you shitty brat."

Eren briskly walked into the room and looked at Levi's desk. He paled as soon as he noticed the empty plate next to the stack of papers. Eren turned to stare at his commanding officer as he stuttered out of surprise and fear, "Y-yo-you ate all of it?"

Levi glanced at the plate before returning his attention back to his subordinate. He raised an eyebrow ashe asked, "You finally realized you screwed up the damn cookies?"

"You ate it all?!" Eren shouted.

Levi shrugged and turned his attention back to his paperwork as he commented, "It wasn't that bad."

"I mistook salt for sugar! They were fucking bad, sir!!" Eren retorted, embarassed at his mistake but more frightened over the fact that Levi seemed to not be disgusted by it. He was already fearing that perhaps his commanding officer was sick or has lost his sense of taste.

Levi sipped his tea before replying, "True. The taste was fucking disgusting but..."

Levi raised his head to stare at Eren's eyes as he asked, "Those cookies were made especially for me, right?"

Eren nodded as he replied, "Yes, sir."

He had specifically asked Hange's help so that he could bake cookies for his commanding officer. It was a childish desire fueled by the conversation he had overheard once about sweets being a good source of energy. Levi had been working too hard with the paperworks for days now and Eren wanted to help him in any way possible. Helping with the paperworks was out of the question so he thought perhaps sweets such as cookies may help.

But he managed to mess that up.

Eren was cut off from his musing when he heard Levi's next words, "Then they weren't that bad."

Eren's eyes widened as he realized what Levi had meant.

They were a failure but Levi didn't hate them...

... because Eren made them for him...

Eren's cheeks became red out of embarassment but, this time, it's not embarassment for his failure.

"Corporal..." Eren looked at the floor as he mumbled, "You are a very unfair adult."

God damn it.

His corporal's blunt honest words will always embarass the hell out of Eren...

Levi sipped his tea before replying in a nonchalant tone, "And you're a very cute brat."

... especially when he says stuff like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, that was cliche as hell. Sorry... I will harder tomorrow.XD


	2. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was sure it was a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I just thought of making this harder. XD 
> 
> Each day will be the continuation of the previous day (aka: this is now a multichaptered story).

He was pretty sure Levi was joking (but he feared that if he laughed, he might get kicked on the face) so he simply stared at his commanding officer with a blank expression.

... well, he tried to go for the blank expression anyway.

He was pretty sure he looked more like a frightened deer that just got shot on the leg by Sasha and is already fearing what the drooling potato girl plan to do with his body.

The silence etched for more than five minutes. (The silence was starting to suffocate him and cause him to have a minor panic attack that he began counting the seconds just to keep calm)

The fact that the cookie incident is still fresh in his mind and he was standing in front of his superior while said superior is sitting on his chair did not help his inner panic attack.

Then the black haired man spoke in his usual disinterested tone, "Well, brat? You can't honestly be so stupid that thinking of how you're going to say 'yes' has fried off all of your remaining brain cells."

Eren blinked dumbly and the older man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he said, "If you don't want to, just say 'no' already."

Eren fiddled with his thumbs as he finally asked, "You're... not joking, sir?"

"Do you see me laughing, you shitty brat?" His commanding officer asked in a deadpan tone.

"With all do respect, sir, I have never seen you laugh since I've met you." Eren retorted, mentally patting himself for sounding mature and calm.

The black haired man glared at Eren as he warned, "Don't get cheeky with me, brat."

Eren couldn't help but grin as he replied, "Sorry, sir."

Damn. He might really have a fucking death wish.

The older began tapping the desk with his finger lightly as he asked once more, "Then I suppose I should ask you again. Eren... and I'll even make it clearer since 'will you go out with me' seemed too vague for you. Will you have a romantic relationship with me, you shitty brat?"

He knew it was the rude thing to do. Not to mention, it was a one way trip to bruiseland as well but Eren couldn't help but laugh loudly, causing the older man to glare at his subordinate. Eren raised his hand in front of him, partly to beg for mercy and partly to beg for some time to get his act straight and stop acting like a total loon.

Eren finally stopped laughing but continued clutching his stomach as he tried to get his breathing to a normal pace. He continued to grin as he whizzed out, "I'm... sorry... sir..."

The older man continued to glare at Eren and the younger man took a deep breath before he explained, "I know I was being rude but I couldn't help it."

Eren's grin turned to a soft smile as he continued, "I never expected you would ask such a question. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the weirdness of our current situation."

"Weirdness?" His commanding officer repeated and Eren nodded.

"I never expected you to see me in such a way, sir." Eren looked at the floor as he continued, a sad smile on his lips, "I'm... not normal, sir."

The black haired man scoffed and finally stood. He walked towards the brown haired man and grabbed his chin, forcing the younger man to look at him as he said, "I don't give a shit if you're a monster, Eren."

Eren chuckled lightly and commented, "This is the part where you're suppose to say some romantic stuff like 'you're not a monster' or 'stop thinking of yourself so negatively'..."

The older man rolled his eyes as he replied, "If you think I'm gonna dump some romantic shit on you then get ready tobe disappointed."

He stared intently at Eren's eyes as he said, "You're a monster, Eren, and it's not because you can turn into a Titan. You're a monster because nothing in this world will be able to tame you. Not me, not Erwin, not your sister, and definitely not those pigs..."

Eren froze when he felt the hand on his chin moved to his cheek, caressing it gently, as his commanding officer continued, "And that is what I like about you. I like you because you're a monster. I like you because you're a shitty brat. I like you because I just fucking do."

Eren chuckled softly as he tilted his head towards the other man's hand. Eren closed hiseyes as he commented, "That was pretty romantic, sir."

"I swear, Eren, keep delaying and I will-"

"Yes." Eren opened his eyes and grinned, amused over the fact he managed to stop his commanding officer in mid-sentence with one word. Eren continued to lean towards his corporal's hand as he replied, "I would love to have a romantic relationship with you, sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know. It seems fast but I wanna write them in a more couple setting for the remaining days. If you want slow, go with  Beyond Duty and Relationship.  XD


	3. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes use of his lover privilege.

"No." Levi's word left no room for any arguments.

Or it should have had if he wasn't saying no to his lover. 

"But sir!" Eren whined. 

He actually fucking whined like a little brat!

When Levi asked Eren to have a romantic relationship with him a few weeks ago, he wasn't expecting to unleash Eren's inner brattiness. 

He may call Eren a 'brat' a lot of times but the brown haired man rarely acted like a real brat. 

"You are not sleeping in my bed, Eren." Levi hissed, glaring at his lover. He knew the best way to end this conversation was to close the door between them and leave Eren in the hallway, clutching the pillow he brought with him. 

Unfotunately, Levi couldn't bring himself to slam the door right on the boy's face. Damn it. 

Oh. And now he's pouting. Those big amber colored eyes were shining and his lower lip was trembling. 

Fuck.

Oh Fucking Saints! 

He called him an unfair adult but here he was, using his boyish charms to the fullest.

Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said in a slightly annoyed tired tone, "Fine." 

No. The purely angelic grateful smile Eren gave him did not make his heart skip a beat. 

Nevermind calling the damn brat a monster. 

He was a demon. 

Just like the lores those books talk about: a demon with the beauty of an angel. 

He was the worst kind of demon. And he fucking got Levi wrapped in his fingers, not that the brat realized it.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Eren happily shouted before running inside Levi's room. He immediately jumped on the bed, making Levi grimace at the sound of the bed creaking against Eren's sudden weight. 

Someone remind him again why he thought it would be a good idea to pursue a romantic relationship with a fifteen years old brat with a mentality of a nine years old. 

Eren rolled over to one side of the bed, clutching the pillow he carried all the way from his room. He turned to look at Levi and asked, "Aren't you going to bed, sir?" 

Levi sighed and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He walked towards his bed and dropped to the other side. He turned off the oil lantern, enveloping the entire room in darkness. 

He felt Eren scoot closer towards him and he turned to face the intruder on his bed before he asked in a warning tone, "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Cuddling." Eren replied in a whisper. He felt Eren's arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Levi grunted when he felt the side of Eren's face press against his chest.

"Eren-"

"I couldn't sleep." Eren finally explained the reason why he wanted to sleep in Levi's room in a whisper, his voice so soft Levi almost didn't hear him. 

Eren didn't need to specify the reason why he couldn't sleep. Levi had the same problem ever since that day he lost the two people in his life he cared. 

Levi sighed and closed his eyes as he placed one hand on the back of Eren's head while he rested his other hand on Eren's back. Levi held Eren tight as he whispered, "Don't worry. I'm Humanity's Strongest, right? I can protect myself. I won't leave you as well..." 

Eren tightened his hold and said, "I know. I believe you." 

The brown haired man placed his ear by Levi's chest, letting Levi's heartbeat lure him to sleep. Eren's voice was becoming slower as he whispered, "Night, corporal." 

"Good night, brat."


	4. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been in a romantic relationship for a month now and nothing has happened. Eren is pretty sure it's his fault so he does what he does best: being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. I went and watched Oculus with my officemate (I like the movie... and not just because it's the girl who waited XD)

"How do two men have sex?"

Those words caused Jean to stop mopping. He stared at the floor for a few seconds, trying to replay the question in his mind in hopes that he had simply misheard it or misunderstood the question.

...

...

Nope.

It was still the same weird-ass question.

He turned to look at his cleaning companion, noticing that the brown haired man was still cleaning the window with a certain balance of cleanliness focus and boredom that only he can get away with since, out of everyone, he was the only one who managed to get the Corporal's approval over his cleaning capabilities.

"What the hell, Yeager?" Jean hissed, glaring at the slightly daydreaming Titan shifter.

Eren turned to look at him with the same bored expression as he hissed back, "What?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me that kind of question?!" Jean growled, walking towards Eren in an attempt to grab his collar because...

Because...

Because...

Fuck. He doesn't why he wanted to grab Eren's collar. It's more like a natural reaction every time Eren pisses him off.

Why he was pissed off in the first place though... He has no real fucking clue.

Eren raised the rag he was using and warned Jean, "Back off, Kirstein. Try and grab my collar and I will smack your horse-face with this."

"Are you honestly threatening me with a dirty rag, Yeager?" Jean asked, annoyed and surprised by Eren's threat.

"This is a very dirty rag, you shitty horse."

"It's a rag, you damn germaphobe." Jean countered.

Eren raised an eyebrow and added, "Which have been used to clean various places in this cabin and has been cleaned using dubious water that is no longer clear."

Damn.

He had a point there.

Jean raised his hands in a surrendering form and began to step back as he said, "Fine. I'm backing off so put down that rag."

Eren scoffed and dropped his hand as he replied, "Not gonna drop the rag, Kirstein. The rag is staying in my hand."

"Fine! Fine! Whatever!" Jean shouted in resignation. He leaned on the mop he was holding and tried to stir the conversation back to the reason why he was ready to hit Eren, "So, what's with the sudden question?"

Eren leaned on the wall next to the window as he asked, "You know Corporal and I are in a romantic relationship, right?"

Jean rolled his eyes and replied, "If by romantic, you mean acting like a married couple, then yes, everyone staying in this cabin plus Squad Leader Hange and all the other Survey Corps member that had the misfortune of seeing the two of you together know that you are in a-"

Jean made sure to emphasize his sarcastic tone on his next words, "-romantic relationship."

Jean sighed and added in an annoyed tone, "By the way, why can't you two just act like normal people and say that you guys are dating or screwing each other. Saying 'we're in a romantic relationship' is actually very weird and awkward."

Eren frowned and grabbed the rag with both hands, staring at the rag like it was the most interesting thing in the room. Jean stared at him for a moment before finally realizing the reason for Eren's sudden silence.

"Holy shit." Jean took a step forward as he asked loudly, "You guys haven't done it yet?!"

Eren glared at his fellow squad member and hissed, "Not so loudly, you horse-ass!"

Jean pointed at Eren as he tried to wrap his mind around this new piece of information, "But you're Eren Yeager. You're like the most passionate asshole I know!"

Jean pointed at the door as he continued, "And he's... you know... Lance Corporal Levi! It just doesn't make sense he hasn't screwed you yet!"

"Seriously, Jean. Lower. Your. Voice."

Jean backed away at the warning murderous growl in Eren's voice. Jean leaned on his mop once more as he whispered, "I mean... why?!"

"I don't know!" Eren whispered in an annoyed frustrated tone. He frowned as he said, "We've been... together for a month now and... nothing has happened."

"So you're asking me how two guys do it to...?"

Jean had to step back when he saw the pure determination in Eren's amber colored eyes as the brown haired man replied, "So I can do it with Corporal tonight!"

Jean stared at Eren with a blank expression.

Internally, he wanted to hit his head to the nearest wall.

What the fuck did he do to deserve being in this conversation?

While he's at it, he wants to fucking hit Eren's head to the nearest wall too... repeatedly...

Jean rubbed his forehead, trying to fought off an incoming headache and possibly an incoming urge to commit homicide. (He did not want Mikasa and Levi hunting him down)

Jean sighed and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder (in a comforting way. Certainly not in a pitying sort of way. Nope. Not at all) as he said as calmly as he could, "You know, Eren. This sort of question... how..."

Jean tried not to sound too uncomfortable (when he became a soldier, he never expected to experience the awkward moment where he had to explain sex to a fellow soldier) as he continued, "... two men do it... It's better explained by-"

"The guy who's going to fuck you."

"Yes! That's righ-" Jean stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that the last line came from a third voice. Eren looked as pale as a newly laundried sheet and he was pretty sure he was making the same face Eren was making right now.

Pure fear...

They both turned to face the door and immediately stood as straight as they could. They saluted and greeted in unison, "Good afternoon, sir!"

Levi continued to glare at both of them as he walked inside. He took one glance at the room and tsked. He turned to glare at Jean as he asked, "You call this dump clean, Kirstein?"

"Umm..." Jean looked around. In his eyes, it was clean. Hell, it was cleaner than any room his mother ever cleaned.

"Perhaps a bigger challenge will help you have a better grasp on what it means to be fucking clean." Levi hissed before ordering, "Clean that shithole you call a bathroom."

"Whaaatt?!" Jean shouted out of surprise.

"Did I stutter, Kirstein?" Levi asked in a threatening manner which made Jean shake his head immediately.

"No sir!" Jean shouted, "I'll get into it right now!"

Jean barely saw Eren's 'You traitor! Don't you fucking leave me here alone with a pissed off Corporal, you horse-face!!' glare. Jean ran out of the room, taking the mop with him.

Which left Eren alone with Levi.

Damn it.

He was so going to kill Jean.

"Eren." Levi's voice put a stop to Eren mentally listing ways he could punish and kill Jean as painfully and slowly as possible (he was already in plan 23 variation 7).

"Y-y-yes, sir?" Eren stuttered, mentally preparing himself for Levi's punishment.

Shit.

He hoped Levi wasn't going to make him clean the stables. He really hated clearing all that horse shit.

"If you have any questions about any aspects of our relationship, just ask me. There's no need to ask unexperience brats like Kirstein." Levi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Wait... he wasn't angry?

While Eren was curious if Levi was angry or not, there was a more pressing question in his mind right now.

"Sir... why haven't you tried anything..." Eren slightly squirmed at his next word, "... sexual... with me?"

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before replying, "Because you'renot ready."

Ere immediately denied, "I am!"

"Eren..." Levi closed his eyes and asked seriously, "Why do you want us to have sex?"

Eren looked at the ground and replied, "We've been together for a month and we're still-"

"That's why you're not ready." Levi cut him off. Eren raised his head to look at hiscommanding officer and Levi stared at him, "You want to do it because you think we have to. 'Because other couples would have already done it by now, we should have done it too. If we don't do it, something's wrong.' That's what you're thinking."

Was he really that easy to read?

"We don't have to do anything, Eren." Levi told him, grabbing the younger man's shoulder gently.

"We... don't?" Eren repeated.

Levi nodded, "As long as you're not ready. We'll do it when you want to, notbecause you think you should."

Eren stepped towards Levi and asked, "You're willing to wait then, sir?"

Levi nodded and said, "As long as you need."

Eren smiled and asked, "Permission to kiss you, sir?"

"Granted."

Eren leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft chaste kiss. He leaned back and whispered, "Thank you, sir."

Levi never tried to force him to do anything he didn't want to when it comes towards their relationship. Eren realized that his lack of sexual advances was because he knew Eren wasn't ready. In the end, Levi always put Eren first in their relationship.

His Corporal was truly a nice person.

"You're cleaning the stables after you finish cleaning this room."

He takes that back.

His Corporal is a fucking demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those who were hoping for sex. We'll...get there... soon...


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's mature enough to admit he's jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers up to latest manga chapter. Set on Chapter 56. More solemn than the first four chapters. Well... we are kinda nearing the end so I needed some conflict.

"Do you hate me?" Levi's question came out of the blue but Eren couldn't really say he was surprised.

Waiting for Reeves to finish his preparations in a bedroom with Levi was bound to give way to this kind of conversation.

It almost made Eren laugh at how Levi had asked the same question after he had beaten him down in the courtroom. Compared to that, his actions with Historia was quite gentle actually.

But his commanding officer had always been the type to place too much responsibility in his shoulders. Eren was pretty sure that was the reason why he was standing by the wall and not sitting next to him on the bed.

He shook his head and replied, "I could never hate you, sir."

Levi closed his eyes and leaned on the wall as he commented, "Sometimes, I think you trust me too much."

Eren chuckled softly and looked at his hands as he replied, "I can say the same to you and Commander Erwin."

Levi opened his eyes and stared at Eren as he asked, "What do you mean by that, Eren?"

Eren shrugged and replied in a slightly nonchalant manner, "You and I know that this plan is risky and dangerous. I don't mind being caught in the middle of it, I am capable of sprouting a new limb but Historia is different."

Eren raised his head to look at Levi before continuing, "And I know you're not the type of person that will risk the lives of your men but you are willing to place everything in the Commander's strategies."

"Are you doubting Erwin?" Levi asked, flinching slightly when he realized his tone sounded angrier than it should be.

Instead of feeling betrayed or frightened, Eren simply chuckled softly and shook his head. He propped his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs as he rested his chin between his knee caps. He looked at the floor as he replied, "No, sir. When it comes to being a cunning mastermind, Commander Erwin is definitely one of the best. His eyes are always looking at the big picture... He's..."

Eren smiled softly as he continued, "... someone who can lead humanity to true freedom."

Whatever Levi's reply may be was cut off by a knock on the door. They heard Armin's voice coming from the other side of the door as he announced, "Sir, Mr. Reeves is ready."

"Understood. Return to your post, Arlert." Levi ordered without opening the door while Eren dropped his arms and got off the bed.

"Yes, sir!" Armin replied before they heard the sounds of Armin's footsteps moving away.

Eren walked towards the door and placed his hand on the door knob. He turned to face Levi and said, "Please do not misunderstand my feelings for the Commander. It's not that I don't trust him. It's just..."

Eren smiled softly as he admitted in a whisper, "I'm simply acting like a shitty brat, sir."

"Eren-"

Eren offered Levi no time to continue what he was about to say and pressed their lips together in a quick chaste kiss. He backed away immediately and looked at the floor as he whispered, "I don't like the fact that you trust him just as I trust you."

Eren opened the door, forcing their conversation to an end as they were greeted by the blank expression of Historia and the curious stares of the two Reeves. Eren knew he was being unfair. He knew Levi would not press the issue now that there were audiences in front of them.

But he didn't want to have this conversation right now. He trusted Levi. Whatever Levi's feelings for Erwin was, he wasn't threatened by it. The same way he was sure Levi was not threatened by Eren's feelings for Mikasa and Armin.

But that doesn't mean he would not become jealous of it.

Because, in the end, Levi trusted Erwin more than Eren.

And that... was what Eren hated the most.

His own lover trusted someone more than him...

"We'll be going now, sir!" Eren saluted as Levi's subordinate. Behind him, he saw Historia salute as well, more out of habit than respect.

"Yeah." Levi's eyes were shining with anger. Eren knew it was directed at him. He knew Levi wanted to say a lot of things, maybe try and clarify some things but Eren couldn't let him. That was his counterattack, his petty attempt to make Levi feel how he feels about Erwin.

Not yet.

"I'll see you soon, sir." Eren said with a smile as Levi's lover.

It was also a promise.

'We'll continue this conversation when I get back.' That's what Eren meant.

Levi nodded, the anger in his eyes dimming, as he replied, "I'll see you soon, my shitty brat."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know how that went. XD  
> I suppose you guys know what's going to happen tomorrow now. XD


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was used to physical pain and his captor knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious spoilers up to the latest chapter as of May 2014.
> 
> Uuummm... pretty sure Captain Ackerman is kinda ooc here but meh...

There was no sense of time in this place. He tried to keep count a while back but lost his concentration when he had counted up to 3000. His hands and feet were bound, his eyes and mouth covered. The only real sense he had left was his hearing.

Sometimes, he wondered how long have passed.

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

For all he knew, it could have been years and he wouldn't know.

Because the only access he had to the outside world appeared once a day (he wasn't even sure if it was really once a day. For all he knew, his sense of time has been skewered by his current predicament)

"Time to eat, my pet."

He hated that voice.

He felt the mouth gag being removed and he coughed.

"Here you go, pet." He felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to raise his head as a glass was placed by his dry chapped lips. He gulped at the much needed cold water being forced in his mouth.

He growled when the glass was pulled away from him and the voice teased, "Ah, ah. Don't be greedy now, pet."

He felt a small piece of bread being pushed towards his lips and he opened his mouth, taking the bread away from the hand feeding him.

He hated it.

He hated being reduced to some kind of pet, waiting to be fed, to be taken care of.

"I saw Levi today." The voice told him after giving Eren his fifth small piece. Eren immediately stopped chewing and the voice chuckled as he added, "Don't worry, pet. I didn't kill him."

"I did kill the idiots with him though." The voice continued in a sinister amused tone.

Eren's entire body froze at those words.

His mind flashed the faces of his new squad...

Jean and his horse-face...

Connie and his goofy grin...

Sasha and her shy smile...

Mikasa and her worried eyes...

Armin and his calculating stare...

"You're lying!" Eren shouted.

They couldn't be dead.

There was no way they could be dead.

They can't be-

"Now, now, pet. When have I lied to you?" The voice asked in a sickening sweet tone.

Eren wanted to punch him.

He never lied.

That was the problem.

He never fucking lied.

He felt a hand grab his chin and force his head up as the voice continued, "You should have seen his face, pet. He looked so devastated, so angry, so... feral."

"You son of a bitch. I'll kill you." Eren promised with a growl, "I'll fucking kill you!"

How dare he make fun of Levi's feelings...

How dare he make Levi see the death of his comrades once more...

"I'm sure you'll try. You'll snarl and raise your claws against me but you won't be able to do anything, my pet." Eren felt his lips by his ear and shivered as the voice continued, "You're mine now. My precious pride may have had you first but you're mine now. And you'll be mine until they take you away."

Eren shivered once more at those words.

He hated this man.

He hated the fact that he could do nothing but listen to this man.

He hated the fact that this man knew that the best way to inflict pain to Eren wasn't by beating his body.

He hated the fact that this man knew that the worst pain he could inflict upon Eren was with the truth.

... that he was still powerless to protect all he loves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there is no interaction between Eren and Levi here... 
> 
> ... it's early today 'cause it'll be too late if I post this after watching Godzilla later. XD


	7. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up in a bed with eyes staring worriedly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. It’s the end. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this… cliché-ish multichaptered story. I broke my ‘only 1 hour’ rule this one time but, meh, I needed Eren to defend Levi. XD

Eren woke up, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the natural light passing by the open window after being unused for a long time. He noticed someone was with him and he turned his head to the side. 

“EREN!!” Eren’s eyes widened as he was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug. 

He gripped the fabric tightly and whispered, “Mikasa…”

He lied. 

That bastard lied…

Thank fucking goodness…

Eren couldn’t help the tears which began to fall from his eyes as he returned his sister’s hug tightly. He buried her face on her shoulder, just taking in her familiar scent and warmth, as he whispered, “Is everyone…?”

“Everyone’s here, Eren.” Eren turned towards the door where Armin was standing. Behind him were Sasha, Connie and Jean. Armin’s eyes were shining with tears and the blond boy ran towards the bed. He threw his arms and wrapped Eren and Mikasa in a hug as he whimpered, “Thank goodness you’re alive. Thank goodness you’re awake. Eren… thank goodness.” 

“Yeah.” Eren rubbed his cheek against the top of Armin’s head, not minding the additional weight. The other three walked inside the room, Jean closing the door behind him. 

“We feared the worst when we saw you in that room.” Sasha admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffed. 

“You weren’t moving. We-We couldn’t move ‘cause we were afraid you were… you know…” Connie continued, shaking slightly. 

“It was Corporal Levi who first moved. He… carried you here the entire time.” Jean finished for Connie and Sasha but Eren heard… something in Jean’s words. 

“Historia’s sleeping in the other room. She’s malnourished but she’ll be fine.” Mikasa added, not letting go of her brother as tears also fell from her eyes, “Commander… I mean, Ex-Commander Erwin is still being held by the Military Police but Commander Hange and the other higher ups are already thinking of a plan to get him out.” 

Erwin had been captured? 

Why? 

There were so many things Eren wanted to ask, needed to know, but the first he needed to know, “How long were we captured?” 

Mikasa’s grip on his shirt tightened as she replied, “Two months.” 

Eren hesitantly let go of his sister and asked seriously, “And the man who captured me?” 

Mikasa bit her bottom lip and adjusted her scarf, tugging it lightly. It was Jean who asked for confirmation, “Do you mean Corporal’s… acquaintance?” 

Eren finally realized what that ‘something’ was in Jean’s tone. 

It was doubt… and accusation…

He immediately defended his commanding officer, “They’re not working together, Jean!” 

“But it’s not that farfetched! How did they know about our plan if they didn’t have a mole inside?!” Connie tried to reason and Eren gently pushed Armin and Mikasa off him. 

“Our plan was shitty from the very beginning!” Eren countered, “Those bastards could have realized Reeves had betrayed them when we fucking kidnapped those Military Police soldiers for information!” 

“But he knew too much! He knew when and how we were going to ambush them!” Jean added, eyes blazing in anger and pain. 

How many more men had been lost to save Eren again? 

“That’s because he’s a cunning manipulative bastard who-“ Eren stopped once Jean’s words had sunk in and he realized what that man had said back then. 

He had killed people in front of Levi. 

Levi’s men…

It may have not been his squad members but they were members of the Survey Corps. 

Trying to clear Levi’s name or playing the voice of reason for his obviously frightened and hurt friends were pushed out of his mind as he asked, “Where’s Corporal Levi?” 

“We can’t tell you-“

“He’s in the third room to the right of this room. He’s not allowed to go outside until Commander Hange had discussed on how to proceed with the allegations that he is a traitor.” Mikasa replied with emotionless eyes. 

“Mikasa!” Jean stared at the black haired woman, “Why?!” 

“Eren.” Mikasa tugged her brother’s sleeve as she asked, “Do you truly believe that Corporal Levi isn’t a traitor?” 

Eren nodded as he said with determined amber eyes, “He’s not a traitor. He won’t betray us. He won’t betray the Survey Corps… not him…”

“Okay. I’ll trust your judgment.” Mikasa nodded and let go of Eren, “Go to him. He needs you right now.” 

“Thanks, Mikasa.” Eren patted her head once and smiled at his adopted sister. He got up and walked towards the door, glaring at Jean when the taller man stepped between him and the door, “Get out of my way, Jean.” 

“No.” Jean shook his head as he tried to reason, “Maybe he’s not a traitor or maybe he is. Right now, you’re too emotional to think straight. It’ll be better if you don’t do anything rash before Commander Hange and the others take actions.” 

“Jean, have you ever done everything you could to help everyone you cared for and all you got in return was their scorn?” Eren asked with an expressionless face. The only clue to his real emotions was the burning anger in his eyes. 

“You know that’s not fucking fair, Eren.” Jean said seriously, “Of course I have no idea how that would feel.” 

“Then get the fuck out of the way.” Eren hissed, “I have no time for this shit.” 

“Eren-“ 

“Let him go.” Armin’s calm tone forced Connie and Sasha to stop from coming near Eren, presumably to hold him and force him back to bed. Armin stood and nodded at Jean, “Let him see Corporal Levi, Jean… please…”

Jean tightened his hands to fists but stepped to the side. Eren opened the door and was about to step out when Jean whispered, “Take care of yourself.” 

Eren turned to face Jean and said, “I don’t have to. I trust Corporal Levi.” 

Eren turned to look at the door once more as he added in a disappointed tone, “I just wished his new squad members could do the same.” 

Eren stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, not noticing the shamed faces of his fellow squad members. He walked to his right and went straight to the third room. He stopped and saw Moblit standing by the door as a guard. He stared at Eren for a moment and gave the younger man a small smile as he said, “A message from Commander Hange.” 

Moblit turned the door knob and Eren walked towards the open door. As he passed Moblit, the older man whispered Hange’s message, “Please be his pillar of support. He needs you.” 

Eren didn’t bother to reply to Moblit as he entered the room. The door closed behind him gently as he scanned the room. He saw Levi sitting on the bed, wearing a simple white long sleeve and a pair of black slacks. He was staring at Eren, waiting for the younger man’s action. 

Eren simply walked towards him as he said, “I heard from Jean and the others about… your current predicament…”

Levi looked at the floor as he asked, “And what about you? What do you think about that?” 

“I don’t believe it one bit.” Eren replied immediately, kneeling in front of Levi. He placed his hands gently on Levi’s kneecaps as he continued, “I know you. You will never do such a thing.” 

Levi scoffed and grabbed Eren’s wrists as he said, “Kenny talked about you when we were fighting.” 

“Kenny?” Eren repeated, not knowing who that was. 

“The bastard who captured you.” Levi’s eyes darkened as he added, “The man who calls you ‘pet’.” 

“Oh. That asshole.” Eren moved his hands so that they were now holding Levi’s. He stared at their entwined fingers as he explained, “He never told me his name.” 

“What did he tell you?” Levi asked, staring at their hands as well. 

“He told me things about you.” Eren admitted, raising his head to look at his commanding officer. 

Levi raised his head as well and asked with an emotionless expression in his face, “And do you believe him?” 

“I don’t care if it’s the truth or not.” Eren replied, leaning forward as he let go of Levi’s hands. He placed his hands on Levi’s cheeks as he continued, “I don’t care what people tell me about you. I only care of what you tell me.” 

“We’ve talked about this, Eren.” Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists once more and tried to pull his hands off his cheeks, “You put too much trust in me.” 

“It’s not about trust, sir.” Eren replied, stubbornly keeping his hands on Levi’s cheeks as he clarified, “I want to know you, sir. I want to know your past, what you’re going through right now, and what you plan to do tomorrow, the day after that, a month from now, years from now. I want to know everything about you but I want them to come from you, sir. I want you to trust me enough to confide in me. I don’t want to hear it from anyone else. Not from assholes who say they know you, not from idiots who misunderstand you, not even from the people you trust more than me.” 

Eren pressed his forehead against Levi’s as he whispered, “I want them to come from you…”

“Eren…” Eren’s name in Levi’s lips was filled with so many emotions that it surprised Eren. 

Pain…

Anger…

Hate…

Hope…

Relief…

Fear…

“I can’t lose you too.” Levi whispered as he pulled Eren’s wrists towards him. 

Eren let Levi pull him closer, their lips an inch apart, as he whispered, “You’re not going to lose me.” 

He wasn’t even sure if Levi was talking about how Erwin was captured or if he was talking about the end his previous squad members had met or perhaps he was talking about the stories Kenny had told Eren about those Levi had lost during his time with the bastard. 

Whatever it was, Eren’s answer was still the same. 

“I’m a monster, remember?” Eren whispered as he smiled softly, “I can protect myself as well, sir. You promised me you’ll never leave me and I promise the same to you right now, sir.” 

Eren chuckled softly as he added in a joking manner, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me…”

Levi’s lips curved slightly as he whispered, “That wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Their lips finally met and Levi let go of Eren’s wrists. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist and maneuvered the younger man to lie on the bed, their lips never pulling away from the kiss. Levi began caressing Eren’s waist and bit the younger man’s bottom lip before reluctantly pulling away. He pressed his forehead against Eren’s and whispered, “Not yet.” 

“I’m ready, sir.” Eren whispered, “I want to give you everything. Not because I feel like I have to but because I want to. I want you, sir.” 

Levi chuckled and kissed his forehead as he whispered, “And I want you too but…”

He moved to lie next to Eren. He stared at the ceiling as he reasoned, “You just woke up, you shitty brat. Your mind and heart may be ready but your body isn’t.” 

Eren pouted and turned to face Levi. He scooted closer, resting his head on Levi’s outstretched arm as he asked, “So when can we… do it?” 

Levi turned his head towards Eren and raised an eyebrow. He moved his outstretched arm to caress Eren’s hair as he replied, “Maybe after those idiots finally get it into their thick skulls I’m not the fucking mole and Commander Shitty Four Eyes give you a clean bill of health.” 

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle at Levi’s title for Hange. He placed his hand on Levi’s chest, calming at the warmth emitting from his commanding officer, as he whispered, “Even if we’re not doing anything, I’m not leaving.” 

“I know.” Levi kissed his forehead once more and pushed the younger man’s head closer until Eren’s head was resting by his shoulder blade. Levi stared at the ceiling as he admitted, “I want to trust you, Eren.” 

“You don’t have to force it, sir.” Eren replied, playing with the fabric of Levi’s shirt with one hand as he continued, “I’m willing to wait.” 

Eren scooted closer, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s shoulder as he added, “No matter how long it takes.” 

Silence fell over him and Eren was already falling asleep once more when he heard Levi’s voice. 

“Their names were Farlan and Isabel.” Levi said in a nostalgic pain-filled tone. Eren raised his head to look at Levi and saw the older man staring at the ceiling. Levi continued to caress Eren’s hair as he added, “They were… I suppose they were my Mikasa and Armin.” 

“I haven’t told anyone about them.” Levi admitted, “I never told Erwin or Hange how I met them, how… important they were-“

Levi shook his head and corrected, “How important they still are to me…”

“You don’t have to force yourself, sir.” Eren whispered, rubbing Levi’s chest in a comforting manner, as he continued, “Just the fact that you wish to is en-“

Levi looked down to stare at Eren as he admitted, “I want to tell you about them. I want to tell you the things I’ve never told anyone else. I want to share to you all my secrets. Not because I feel like I have to or I need to but because… I want to.” 

Levi smiled softly as he asked, “So will you listen to me, my shitty brat?” 

Eren smiled back and replied, “Always, my corporal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was intimate enough. I mean… considering Levi’s personality, I think him sharing his past will be freaking intimate for him. XD  
> It was after I wrote this that I remembered I sorta promised a sex scene but the way it kinda came out, adding smut felt like it would cheapened the main conflict of ‘trust’ of this story (for me anyway). I’m sorry… I promise I’ll make it up to you guys… tomorrow (no, I am not writing smut in Beyond Duty and Responsibility… yet… that’s like… Chapter 11 in my initial chapter flow XD) But I will try to update Beyond Duty and Responsibility tomorrow too.


End file.
